


pouring of the wine

by kinpika



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some drinking is mentioned, Threesome, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Multitasking at its finest.





	pouring of the wine

**Author's Note:**

> gigi was used for this bc i don't have a general placeholder name for candy and i dont wanna use candy so whatever

It was always wine that got to them. Leaving Castiel languid and open, face flushed, hair in disarray, a glassy grin. The mouths on him may have helped with that, but no one was complaining. Not when his mouth forms a perfect ‘o’, when Lysander licks and sucks and works his way around Castiel’s cock, like he’d perfected it to an art form. 

Mesmerising, the way Lysander’s head bobs, up and down. A settled pace, not giving into the nudges against his hair, or how Gigi’s mouth joins his. They kiss, salty and open, Castiel’s cock quivering just below their lips. 

Gigi’s idea. Wine, pulled out from behind a pillow, cheeky smile on her painted lips. Celebration, for the high still remaining after their first live show. Sliding into Castiel’s lap with an ease known to them both, skirt riding to the tops of her thighs. Pulling Lysander in, even as he sat back, palming himself. With a gentle press to the back of their heads, Castiel and Lysander kiss, solid and golden, fingers working against the front of Gigi’s panties.

Multitasking at it’s finest.

Joint effort, always. Castiel was always the first completely undressed, Lysander always last. And for Gigi, it was a show, that neither of them have managed to get over yet. So he lay, watching the night’s lovers turn their attention from each other back to his straining cock, how they kiss each other around his skin. Too many hands, touching him all over. Fingers press between his lips, as he comes. He’s not sure who they belong to.

Far too much wine, but not enough. The haze wasn’t full, wasn’t sleazy. He could still see through the fog, with how Lysander’s eyes had grown dark with lust. Castiel’s seed sits on his lips, and he licks it away, tasting himself, tasting Gigi, tasting Lysander. Just fans the flame sitting low in his belly a little hotter. 

But there was an order to how the night played out. Gigi shimmies out of her skirt, hips rocking to and fro with a purposeful flick. Long hair caught up in a ponytail, that begs for a tug. Lysander is the one who chases the panties with kisses down her legs, hands so firm on her skin, as she undoes the front of her bra. All a show, and Castiel loved every minute of it. 

Watched how she touched herself as she knelt on the bed, finger pressing in with ease, quickly followed by another. Touches herself to them, only ever them, as Lysander holds her against him. How he nips at the junction of her neck, a hand taking over where she touches. More purposeful, in the way he pushes into her. There’s a scream caught in her throat, as they fall forward, just a touch. 

Castiel wasn’t ready to throw in the towel. Wine makes him sleepy and slack, but as Gigi reaches out to him, with a “please, Cassy, please, _touch_ me” there’s no feeling like that in him. No, and Castiel cups her face in his hands, kisses her wholly, completely. Swallows her moans, and finds Lysander’s hands. She’s wet, quivering, gone. Thumb rides her clit until her head is thrown back on Lysander’s shoulders, and his teeth are on her nipples. Beautiful.

Not all she could take, but not right now. Not as Lysander lowers her to the bed, treating her like porcelain after letting her ride his fingers. Actions speak louder than words, as he licks his fingers clean, before doing the same to Castiel’s. Holds the digits close, tongue laving over Gigi’s juices, before sucking them in. Lysander holds Castiel’s gaze, and had it not been the whine from Gigi to break the silence, Castiel was sure he might’ve come then, all over Lysander’s shirt. 

Gigi has her arms around Castiel, leaning against him, as she speaks up. “Lys… take your pants off already.”

Castiel couldn’t agree with the sentiment more, hands going to the button and fly before Lysander had a chance to argue. Palming him through his underwear, exposing just enough, Castiel can see come beading along the material. As he looks up at Lysander, he holds a finger against the tip, and slowly pulls away, a thin string following. 

“That’s so hot.”

It wasn’t too much to say they were on him in a moment. Wherever Lysander’s clothes ended up, Castiel didn’t notice. Not when there are hands and bodies and sweat, and the heavy smell of wine on breath. The room was hazy and warm, when Gigi sits firmly on Lysander’s chest, fingers moving against himself, and Lysander takes him in hand. A predicament they’d gotten themselves into. 

“How’re we doing this?” he slurs, as Lysander finds the tip of his cock, tongue plugging the hole. A firm shudder runs through him, enough to make him nearly miss Gigi’s next words.

“Lysander’s turn, right? Guess it’s just you and your hand.”

The challenge and smugness in her tone doesn’t go unnoticed, nor does the way Lysander finally looks up, as if realising he was part of the conversation. “I can suck you off, Castiel.”

“Or I can fuck Gigi’s mouth so she stops talking.”

“You love it when I talk.”

Flipping her off, he does note that she wiggles back a little more, and raises herself up. Lines up Lysander’s cock, with little to no warning. And it’s the way she has herself raised, that really prompts him. They’d done it before. Several different ways. Except, that was off the cards, as one of their agreements was if they couldn’t walk straight, they weren’t sticking fingers in any holes that needed a level of preparation. Which only lead to Castiel thinking of fucking Lysander into the mattress, or if they double teamed Gigi. Could feel himself twitch at that. 

They weren’t nearly sober enough for anything excessive, nor drunk enough for anything else. Another time. Castiel filed everything he thought of away for _another_ time. 

Gigi slides onto Lysander’s cock, which stops any pondering of which way to go. Rocks herself, touches herself, makes her person known. Not that either of them could ignore her, really. Exhaling hard through his nose, Castiel goes to say something to Lysander, except he’s taken control. With some encouragement, Castiel picks up the message, resting over Lysander’s face, cock hanging between them. Facing Gigi, he can see the spark of interest on her face, as she leans forward to kiss him.

And Lysander takes him in his mouth, letting him set the pace with how he thrusts. If the position didn’t rely on Castiel holding himself up, he would’ve just let himself drop, consumed by how Lysander’s tongue works. There was a joke there, about a talented mouth, and how deep Lysander could take him. Surely there was. Lost in the way Castiel moans against Gigi’s shoulder, as she keeps up the fast, yet shallow, pace. 

A mantra runs off her tongue, akin to repeated praises of love. Against his hair, as she bucks her hips. Wet noises from Lysander make Castiel hyper aware of himself, with how he was encouraged to rock his hips, with how Lysander was holding him. Far too close now.

Barely, he manages to shift from Lysander’s mouth when he comes. A deep sigh, as he rolls to his side, watches as over his lips, Lysander’s tongue tried to catch as much of Castiel’s come as he could. Gigi followed not three seconds after, a far more graceful dismount, but flopping on her side nonetheless. 

He reaches for her, much in the way that Lysander moved to rest his head firmly on Castiel’s middle. Catching his breath, Castiel pushes hair out of his eyes, and stares at the ceiling. 

“More wine?”


End file.
